


The Second Last Time

by DrScullyDuMaurier



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrScullyDuMaurier/pseuds/DrScullyDuMaurier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember the first time Hannibal?” She asks. He leans forward to press his lips against her neck. </p><p>“I remember every time.” He says honestly. He bites down on her ear and he watches her eyes flutter close.</p><p>Bedelia revisits the past by inviting Hannibal into her bed for the second last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Well, only half of it posted the first time, but it has been fixed now! Sorry if you have already read it, it didn't add too much. It was just the beginning leading up to it.
> 
> I'm obsessed with my own headcanons of their relationship before the series right now, so that is a part in this. This is for the anon on Tumblr that wanted something from Contorno. ENJOY!

He came home to find her lounging near the large window. The nightgown fit her perfectly, as he knew it would. It hugged every curve, and his mouth went dry at the sight of her. They’d only recently started being intimate again. Only a couple days ago he’d walked in on her sprawled out on their bed. Her hand between her legs, and her perfectly curled hair standing up a bit as her jaw clenched. He had licked his lips, and the memory of how she had tasted all those years ago started to make his mouth water. He politely asked her if he could taste her again, and through hazy eyes she had accepted. 

“Hannibal?” She’d asked, breaking him from his thoughts. “You’ve been staring.” She says. He looks down in apology. 

“You’re wearing my gift.” He says as he walks towards her to lay his things on the table beside her. “And your old perfume.” He says feeling himself harden. He remembers when she'd left him her perfume, that perfume, when he'd gone to go kill her. It was a accent he'd never forget.

“I like your gift very much. It’s beautiful Hannibal.” She says easily taking a sip of wine. He imagines she’s gone through almost another bottle today, but he won’t say anything. “It fits rather nicely too.” She says. 

“What about the other pieces of clothing I bought for you?” He asks. She averts her eyes back to the dark window. 

“I’m wearing those also.” She says. He walks towards her, and rests his hand on her hip. The perfume is what was making him weak. The scent was specifically Bedelia. She was wearing it the first time they’d met, and she’d worn it the first time he’d touched her in her kitchen. She’d worn it while they continued therapy, he assumed to remind him. She knew it would only add to his thoughts about her while they sat there during their sessions. She’d always liked to watch him squirm. 

“Shall I go start dinner?” He asks leaning towards her neck. His breath hits her and she shivers a bit. 

“I’m not very hungry right now.” She says licking her red lips. 

“Then what would you like?” He asks, hoping for the answer that’ll let him fall to his knees and worship her. 

“Do you remember the first time Hannibal?” She asks. He leans forward to press his lips against her neck.

“I remember every time.” He says honestly. He bites down on her ear and he watches her eyes flutter close. “The first time I ever touched you was when I returned your earring. You invited me to your kitchen, and I set you atop the counter. We were interrupted by a client of yours.” He says. “The first time we had intercourse was when I came to ask you to be my psychiatrist. You said yes in the morning. The last time was four years after that when you got..." He doesn't dare mention that, not knowing if she wants him to. "...stopped seeing me as a patient, and started teaching. You were wearing this perfume. Both times.” He says inhaling her scent.

“The last time…” She says softly. It was then when she decided to turn around in his arms. 

“It can stay the last time if you’d like.” He said gently. He kisses her on her collarbone, and she moves her head back to accommodate him.

“It should stay the last time. I should be afraid of putting myself in vulnerable situations with you.” She says. He licks a trail from her neck to the center of her breasts.

“It doesn’t have to be that way. You can take pleasure from me without ceasing control.” He says. “You had no issues in the past.” He says. Her eyes shot to him, and they shared a momentary look. She bit down on her lip, and then stared down at his. “It could always be our second last time.” He says. She felt her heart rate speed and heard the voices in her head, you're playing with the devil Bedelia, get out while you can. Instead of listening to the voice she stared into the eyes of danger before crashing her lips to his. His kisses are just how she remembers them. They hadn’t kissed in so long. The other night when he'd taken care of her with his mouth their lips hadn't made contact.

She reached for his shirt that he’d worn to work, and started to undo the buttons at the top. She took his hand, and led him to the bedroom. He was happy to follow. She let go of his hand, and sat down on the bed in front of him. “Take off your shirt.” She said. She hadn’t done this in years. She licked her lips in anticipation. She watched as he smirked then started on his shirt. She watched as it fell to the ground slowly. “Come.” She said with a flick of her index finger. He walked toward her, and ran her fingers along his bare chest. “Pants.” She says. She watches as he takes his time with his pants. He dropped his black dress pants revealing the tent in his boxers. She takes a deep breath, and bites her lip. 

“Bede-” She gives him a look, and he stops.

“Don’t speak.” She says. She reaches forward and kisses down his chest. She lowers herself, and takes him into her mouth. He closes his eyes and groans a bit. He knows not to thrust forward, or grab her head. She lets him slip from her lips, and she looks up at him. His eyes are shut so tight. She doesn't even want to think about who he might be thinking about in this moment. She slowly lets her hands touch his body.

He backs away as she stands. She turns her back to him, and he reaches for the gown. He knew what to do. He starts to peel the gown off of her revealing his other present. The black lace lingerie hugging her skin perfectly. He got lucky with sizes. She was getting smaller it seemed. His fingers grazed her protruding hip bone. He pressed on the inside of it knowing what that spot did to her. “Touch me.” She says in an almost whisper. 

Hannibal slowly made his way to the elastic of her thong. When his fingers got to their destination he felt her let out a breath of air. He took a chance and put his lips to the skin of her shoulder. He heard something like a growl when he started to tease around her entrance. “Bite.” She said, and she felt his teeth dig into her shoulder.

“God.” She say pressing herself against his crotch. “Lie down Hannibal.” She says letting him back away to go lay on the bed. When he was in front of her she started to climb towards him. Over him. Settling on top of him. Each leg spread out next to his hips. She leaned down and grazed her teeth along his jaw. She found the soft skin of his neck and bit down. She knew it would leave a mark. She knew he’d have to face his colleagues with the mark the next day at work. She liked it. A part of her wished Will Graham to see her handy work. Maybe he would someday. She'd get to watch the jealousy flicker in his eyes, and watch him crumble. Him falling apart because of her. Yes, it was something she craved.

She ground herself against him, and he made a soft sound before whispering her name. She leaned down and took his bottom lip in between her teeth. She reached down and moved her underwear to the side. She bit down on his lip when he slid inside. She let out a noise, and started to move. It’d been such a long time. She’d forgotten how much she’d actually enjoyed sex. She hadn’t been with anyone since the attack. This was her first time in what? Five, six years. She was going to make it last. She rode him. Eventually when he reached for her she let him. He took hold of her, and she groaned. He took off her bra and paid great attention to her breasts. Everything was happening all at once. He grabbed a fist full of her hair, and pulled her head back a bit. He attacked her chest with his teeth.

“I know what you like Bedelia.” He said softly. She dug her nails into his back, and continued. The only sound that filled the room was simultaneous grunts and groans and the sound of skin slapping together. He sat them both up, and she grinned. She straightened up on him, and ran her fingers through his hair. He took his mouth straight to the spot he knew drove her crazy. It was the same spot he’d found all those years ago. He ran his hand down her body and used his thumb to graze where her thigh met her mound. He pressed his thumb there, and watched as she moved her head back. She was close, and he was determined to watch her finish. He moved his thumb down to where they were connected and swiped her clit for her to yell out and convulse in his arms. Only a few minutes later and he'd emptied himself inside of her.

“Last time?” He asks, hoping her answer is no. Instead of answering, though, she just gave him that thin lipped smile and stroked his face. She stood up, and grabbed her new nightgown taking it with her. She started to walked toward the bathroom door.

“I’m famished.” She says turning around before completely disappearing into the other room. “I’ll be in the bath." She continues to make her way towards the bathroom, and he stares at her in awe. Her body was almost perfect. Toned, and muscular but also soft and curved. She was something out of a painting, and he often felt himself longing to be near her. He was just as wrapped up in the sight of her as he is in Will Graham. He'd never confess this though, to either of them. He went to go cook as she bathed, and smiled at the thought of how many last times they’d get to have while on the run. He’d hoped it was more than one. 

When he was done with dinner he saw her standing in the dark room. She had pinned her hair in the bath, and Hannibal watched as she let it down. The stray pieces of . Her body was covered in the green silk, and her arms covered by his shirt. “Do you enjoy the company of women more, or men?” She asked curiously grabbing her a glass of wine, and taking a drink. Hannibal looked at her in surprise as he prepared their snails. 

“Um, I’ve never given it much thought.” Liar. He answers pouring himself a drink. She bit her lip a bit. “And what about you, my dear?” She smirks. 

“I’ve better experiences with women… but I’ve been with more men.” She says staring into the distance. "If I'd have said yes, would you have allowed Antony Dimmond into our bed?" She wondered. That was his dream wasn't it? To have both man and woman? To have her and Will Graham? 

"I suppose I would've." He says. "The union of two men and a woman can be very exciting, as I'm sure you know." He says. She looks up and smiles at him. 

"I do not." She admits. "I've been with women, and I've been with men. I've never been with more than one. I wasn't a fan of parties, don't you recall? Not even those kinds of parties." 

"I find that odd. You were always so unashamed of your sexuality. I would've assumed that'd grab the attention of certain kinds of people." He says. 

“People like you?” She asks focusing on him. He gave her a momentary look before excusing him to grab the food. She walked toward the window with her drink and thought for a moment. The second last time. That’s what he’d said to her. Maybe it was their second last time… then again she could always ask for a third time, or a fourth, or a fifth. When he came back his chest was still bare, and he was talking about something. She saw the snail raised for her to take, and she leaned in taking it deep into her mouth. Hannibal ate his own, and silently they agreed.

The last time wouldn't be for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or wanna talk my Tumblr is drscully-dumaurier! Feel free to follow or send me any prompts.


End file.
